Bed assemblies having hinged elevatable mattress support portions at one end are well known in the prior art and are frequently used in hospitals where long term bed rest is required. U.S. Pat. No. 256,176 discloses a bed assembly having a pivoted mattress support section at one end, the pivoted mattress support being provided with a slide supported by the hinged mattress support, which slide is used to close the space which remains between the pivoted mattress support and a headboard. In this patent it is necessary to lift the pivoted mattress support to its desired elevated position and then to then slide out the slide.
A more recently issued patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,246 discloses a crib having a hinged mattress support section at one end, which hinged mattress support may be cranked between a lowered position and a raised position. A telescopic member is carried by the hinged mattress support portion and the end of the telescopic portion slidable engages rails of a headboard assembly so that when the hinged mattress support portion is moved to an elevated position the slide assembly will be moved outwardly to insure that there is no gap between the headboard and the pivoted mattress support portion. In some situation it is desirable to lower the headboard to permit access from the head of the bed, and this is not possible with the design shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,246 except when the pivoted mattress support portion is in its fully lowered position.